


This is a Robbery

by Eny



Category: GOT7
Genre: Crack, Crime, Gen, Yelling, a mess, alternate universe- modern? i guess, attempted armed robbery, everythings a mess, hahaha, like serious crack oh m ylord, youngjae needs a hug, yugyeoms stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eny/pseuds/Eny
Summary: Yugyeom needed money and decided to rob a convenience store, but nothing ever goes according to plan





	This is a Robbery

 

 

Yugyeom thought robbing his local convenience store would be easier. 

He had grabbed the only weapon he could find in his apartment- a pocket knife- and ran to the nearest store a few hours before his usual wake up time.

He needed money. Not desperately, no, but he was too busy to get it any other way. He knew robbing a store was bad- it was probably against the law, but he just... why not? It couldn't be that hard, given everything went smoothly. Plus it was something he could cross off his bucket list. 

Jinyoung didn't think his first robbery would be so weird. 

He was just enjoying his shift- as much as he could enjoy it anyway. He sat reclined in the seat behind the counter, reading a book absentmindedly, when one of his regulars came in with a ski mask over his head and pointed a tiny little knife at his face, demanding money. Yeah right! 

"What the HELL do you think you're doing, Yugyeom." 

"Just GIVE ME THE MONEY, OH MY GOD!"

"LIKE HELL! YOU PROBABLY CAN'T EVEN CUT AN APPLE WITH THAT!" He was standing now, book slammed down. This was so stupid. This was so stupid! And what was with the mask? Who was this kid trying to fool.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW!?" Jinyoung couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"OH  _ JESUS _ , JUST STAB ME!" He pushed himself closer to the taller boy, adding the words "you pathetic little shit" under his breath.

Yugyeom's mouth dropped when he heard Jinyoung, and flailed his arms around, yelling: "I'M LITERALLY ROBBING YOU, WHAT THE HELL MAN!"

"AT LEAST TAKE OFF THAT STUPID SOCK BEFORE KILLING ME, DUMBASS!"

"JUST PUT THE MONEY IN THE BAG!"

"NO! THE SHIT?! WHO DO YOU EVEN THINK YOU ARE?!"

"Um... I think I'm witnessing an armed robbery..."

Jinyoung turned towards the timid voice that interrupted his and Yugyeom's screaming match, and saw a young man holding a bunch of toiletries in one hand and a phone up to his ear in the other. They caught eyes and the other guy froze.

"ARE YOU CALLING THE COPS!?" He couldn't help but screech. 

"BRO, WHAT THE HELL?" Yugyeom added just as loudly, lifting the ski mask so his mouth was visible and his voice less muffled. 

Youngjae just wanted to buy deodorant and some toothpaste. 

When he heard two men yelling, and the words "knife" and "robbery", he immediately whipped out his phone and called the police. 

When both the robber and the clerk started yelling at him, he honestly just wanted to go home and cry.

"HE LITERALLY HAS A KNIFE?" He tried, but next thing he knew, a folded pocket knife was flying in the direction of his face and he couldn't help but drop everything and catch it before it hit him, and the robber is suddenly yelling, "NO, YOU HAVE THE KNIFE!", like a child. 

Bambam was on his early morning jog around town when he saw the poster "Free Slurpee (with purchase of two Slurpees)". He had decided that he could totally go for three Slurpees before breakfast, and was halfway through filling up cup number 2 when he heard yelling at the front of the store. Looking over, he noticed three things: An angry clerk, a guy with a ski mask, and a guy holding an itty bitty knife looking like he was gonna cry.

How fun. 

The sound of sirens fill the air, and the clerk yells louder at the guy holding the knife. 

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE, NOW WE'RE ALL GONNA BE ARRESTED!"

"NO, ONLY THAT GUY'S GONNA BE ARRESTED! WHY WOULD WE-"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE HOLDING THE MURDER WEAPON!"

"NOBODY'S DEAD?!"

"Not yet, at least." Bambam decided to butt in, slurping his cherry Slurpee when they all round on him. 

The sirens get progressively louder, and in turn, so does the yelling. 

"I DON'T WANT THIS!" The now crying man shrieked, and hurriedly tossed it to the guy with the ski mask. 

"YEAH RIGHT, BITCH, I'M NOT GETTING ARRESTED! I DIDN'T EVEN GET ANYTHING YET!" He cried out quickly, voice full of frustration, and chucked it at the cashier, who looked like he was going to pass out. 

"YUGYEOM, IF ANYONE'S GETTING ARRESTED IT'S THE SHITHEAD WITH THE SKI MASK."

Before the robber could reply, the crying guy howled: "WAIT YOU KNOW HIM?!"

"OF COURSE I KNOW HIM, I'VE BEEN WORKING HERE FOR SEVEN MONTHS IT'S NOT HARD TO RECOGNIZE REGULARS- FUCK, WHY DO I STILL HAVE THIS!" The knife flew back to the crying guy, who was now just screaming an endless "AAA". He caught the small weapon and held it for less than half a second before, still screaming, throwing it down at Bambam's feet. 

He looked down at it with wide eyes, then his brain realized he shouldn't have the metal thing near him, and he mindlessly kicked it.

They all watched it in different stages of panic as it slid across the white tiled floor, towards the door... stopping at the feet of a young man in a black uniform...

Jaebum didn't think his first robbery call would be so... personally stressful. 

When he ran into the convenience store, prepared for either a struggle or a runner, he didn't expect a small knife to instantly skid towards his feet, slightly bouncing off his right boot on impact. 

He looked up in surprise to only take in an... interesting scene, and he quickly felt a migraine growing in his skull.

Four men were looking at him, frozen in place. One leaning over the counter with wide eyes and a red face, another right in front of him half wearing a ski mask, the third a few steps away with tears streaming down his face and bathroom supplies around his feet, and the last one in a tracksuit and holding a Slurpee at the end of the aisle. 

Once the guy at the end of the aisle drops his red drink and animatedly dives behind a chip rack, yelling "SHIT!", the rest of them seem to snap out of their trances, and Jaebum really wanted to go home. 

The discernable robber tore the ski mask the rest of the way off and threw it at the crying/now screaming guy, who just fell to his knees and curled into a ball. The cashier just rolled his eyes and lifted a hand, smacking the back of the robber's head, and then turned towards Jaebum with a dead smile, raising his palms in defeat.

"Please just arrest all of us."

The robber gasped and turned his body towards the cashier, angrily yelling for him to "shut the hell up, Jinyoung", and earning another smack. Jaebum felt his eyebrow twitch.

"He's the robber, arrest him." A voice behind him said. He turned around and saw the guy who jumped behind the chip rack, who was now coincidentally eating chips. 

"NO, IF ANYONE'S THE ROBBER IT'S HIM! I LITERALLY DIDN'T EVEN TAKE ANYTHING!" The apparent non-robber yelled, pointing a finger at the guy with chips. 

"Hey, I was gonna pay for these. Let's not jump to conclusions." How was he so calm? Jaebum glanced over to the man on the floor, who was still cradling himself. 

"I just want to know who had the knife." 

"Well, we all had the knife at one point." 

"WHO HAD IT FIRST." 

"WHO DO YOU THINK, OFFICER?" 

Jaebum gave the guy a warning glare, but he didn't seem phased and kept eye contact as he ate another chip. Jaebum sighed again, then turned towards the non-robber-slash-probable-robber and reached for his handcuffs. 

"Alrighty, kid, looks like we'll have to-" 

"Please don't." It was the cashier. 

Jaebum looked at him with a dumbfounded face, and received nothing but an eye roll. Does anyone respect the police anymore? 

"Don't what."

"Just... don't." 

"Why the hell not? He-"

"I'll give you my free Slurpee?" 

 

 

Yugyeom thought robbing the convenience store would get him money, not make him lose money. But he could deal- he had made himself a few new friends. 

After the police officer, Jaebum, finished his complimentary blue raspberry Slurpee and some of Bambam's chips newly purchased, he accepted Jinyoung's half-assed explanation and grudgingly gave everyone a warning, still writing up a small penalty ticket for wasting the police station's (his) time. 

Youngjae, who had calmed down and also got a Slurpee, took the blame for calling the police. He had pulled out his wallet sullenly when Yugyeom felt an elbow to his side and a condescending look from Jinyoung, who silently took his wallet out as well. Bambam soon got the idea and the fine was paid off then and there, and Youngjae ended up crying again. 

Jaebum stayed around to calm Youngjae down before leaving with him, deciding that dropping the tired boy off at his residence would be of everyone's best interest- not before giving up both of their phone numbers to Jinyoung, ""just in case"". 

Bambam was the next to leave, saying that he would return, and next time he would actually get his three Slurpees and drink all three without any """rude interruptions""". 

Thus Yugyeom was left alone with Jinyoung in the now quiet store. He was sitting up on the counter, back facing the older man, fiddling with his fingers. 

"So..." He started, glancing at Jinyoung with a cheeky smile, "Thanks for not getting me arrested?" 

Jinyoung looked up at him- he had sat back down and resumed scanning the book Yugyeom had witnessed him slam down at the beginning of this whole ideal. 

"No problem... Why were you robbing me anyway?"

"I wasn't robbing  _ you _ -" Jinyoung gave him a look. "I needed money? Kinda?"

"Are you  _ actually _ stupid." 

All he could do was nod. 

Then he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to quin for coming up with this idea with me... asfjd okay  
> find me on tumblr: @cutepimook


End file.
